Godric
Intro Godric is an orc wizard who is currently travelling with Hymn and Ignatious. He doesn't know shit about locks. Or about warlocks. Description Appearance 6'8".. green and stuff... ...blue/grey eyes. Black hair - past his shoulders - usually worn in a ponytail. Personality Godric is quiet, thoughtful and cautious by nature. However, his curiosity, when piqued, tends to override most other concerns. He seems to anticipate unfair treatment from most people, which can make him appear cynical. However, he is also surprisingly quick to trust those who don't display any such prejudice, indicating that is actually more of an idealist than he might initially seem. He makes an effort to appear meek and nonthreatening and to avoid drawing attention to himself and his allies. As such, he tends to be reluctant to cross authorities - more due to his anticipation of prejudice than any personal lawful leanings. However, once Godric hears about a problem or an injustice, he finds it hard to leave the matter unresolved (even when the people involved would prefer he leave well enough alone). Godric gets very awkward, very quickly when anyone attempts to flirt with him. He explains that his embarrassment is primarily because he doesn't know how to react in these situations. The Story So Far Background Godric has described himself as a "small town orc." He grew up in the coastal town of Cliffbeach, which was populated mostly by humans and halflings, and has never met another full-blood orc. He was trained in the arcane arts by his father, a human wizard, in their home, which Godric described as drafty and full of books. Godric has lamented that his father neglected to teach him "any of the useful house-keeping spells", such as Prestidigitation and Mending. ''His father taught him to read and write the Draconic and Primordial languages - primarily to expand his magical studies - but Godric taught himself what Orcish he knows. When asked, Godric said that he got in trouble "plenty" while growing up. ("For getting things wrong, for making a mess, for breaking things ... for getting in trouble in town..." (Godric, 2x2))'' He used to grow much of his own food and has mentioned requesting the kindness of Eudosia in his efforts. Prologue Godric left home roughly three weeks before he met Hymn and Ignatious, seeking to further his understanding of magic and investigate an unfinished spell that his late father had left behind. He initially left Cliffbeach on a sailing vessel and travelled south around the coast. When the campaign began, he had stopped overnight in Gonglu en-route to Daelin, where he was hoping to visit the famous Yudae Minjog Library. Relationships The Party Godric tends to occupy the middle-ground in the team. When Hymn and Ignatious disagree, Godric does not always take the same side. When the matter is not pressing, he often keeps his opinion on who is 'right' to himself and prefers to try to smooth things out between his companions than to inflame an argument, such as after the events at the Sapphire Tower. He is clearly invested in keeping the team together as has admitted to Vangdondalor that he has never had such close friends or travelling companions before. Hymn Godric and Hymn find plenty in common as the younger two members of the team. They share both a greater interest in fun, and more proactive and altruistic outlooks than Ignatious exhibits, though they do not always align on moral issues. Godric tries to encourage Hymn to be less concerned about what Ignatious thinks of them (though he does not always succeed at following his own advice). Godric is making a clumsy but genuine effort to be a good friend to Hymn, even if he is not always entirely sure what that means. As seen in their conversation about Satoshi, he seems to be mostly trying to piece it together from the interactions he's observed between other people their age. They have gotten into the habit of sharing a room whenever the party stay at an inn. Ignatious Godric finds common ground with Ignatious in their academic pursuits and shared interest in lore, as well as their tendencies to be led by their curiosity. Godric seems to find Ignatious' more reserved approach to conversation comfortable and, though he does attempt to tease on occasion, he does not seem to be seeking the same level of emotional openness with Ignatious that he does with Hymn. Though Godric finds Ignatious' lack of apparent interest in his own magic somewhat hard to understand, he says that he empathises with Ignatious' preference for keeping his head down and not drawing negative attention to himself. He has offered Ignatious any help he can give with regard to understanding his magic, assuring him; "I'm more curious than suspicious, if that is your concern." Godric's Father Godric seems to have a great deal of respect for his father. However, when asked if they were close, Godric answered; "I don't really know." Character Information School of Conjuration * Minor Conjuration Spells Cantrips * Mage Hand * Ray of Frost * Shocking Grasp 1st Level * Color Spray * Detect Magic * Find Familiar * Ice Knife * Mage Armor * Magic Missile * Protection From Good & Evil (spell scroll) 2nd Level * Flaming Sphere * Scorching Ray Items Equipment * Spellbook * Quarterstaff ** Godric's heavy staff doubles as his arcane focus * Light crossbow + 15 bolts (acquired from bandits) Supplies * Bag of the Bookworm ** Currently contains: Godric's spellbook, Godric's old spellbook, bandit leader's ledger, and sometimes Hymn's journal * Brass brazier ** A brass bowl with collapsible legs (purchased from The Broken Hammer) * Enough incense, charcoal and herbs for Find Familiar x1 * 50' hempen rope * 5 "lightly used" pitons * Healing Potion * Medicine Kit Other * Godric's old spellbook * Bandit leader's ledger ** "The diary of a loan-shark." written in shorthand - a record of debts and loans attributed to nicknames ** Now contains the history of an ancient orc clan, transcribed from the walls of a demiplane * Token of Omnicra ** A coin-shaped token bearing the symbol of an open book''. "Return here with this and the archives will be opened for you."'' - Shiyah * Stripper's Scarf ** Inadvertently acquired at The Peach Miracle * Ruby (party funds, needs appraisal) * Shirali coin pouch ** Fine quality, contained a decent amount of gold and silver coins. Found just inside the Sanctuary of Mayadine. Miscellaneous * Is a vegetarian * Snores Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Player Characters Category:Wizards __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Residents of Cliffbeach